The New Apprentice
by ashleyxxmichele
Summary: It's been two weeks since the Titans returned from Tokyo and Slade is back. With a new apprentice. How far will one Titans go to save her? EDIT: Ohkay so I'm taking a longer break then expected, finals soon & I can't fail algebra again :
1. The New Apprentice

Heyy I'm a noob (lol). Any tips or advice would be great! 

**I don't own anything.  
Except my OC :)  
**-------------------------------------------

Chapter One: The New Apprentice

Everything was quiet.

The gaurd was fast asleep at his post.

No one had noticed a figure clinging to the ceiling.

Jumping silently to the ground, she pulled the access card from his pocket without waking him.

_'Too easy',_ the girl thought.

Swiftly, she went down the corridor. The girl stopped at the 5th door, staring at the code lock. Swipping the card through she entered what seemed to be a lab.

"I'm in the lab. What do you want me to obtain?" she spoke into a small comunicator.

"In the third cabinet to your right, there should be a prototype of a partical dissolver. Get that for me and we'll be one step closer. Oh and watch out for the lazer alarms and security cameras, we don't want another mistake like last time." said a mans bittersweet voice.

Taking a spray bottle out of her pocket she was able to locate the lazers and their sorce. Pulling out a blade, she aimed and cut the power wire. Looking up she spotted only one camera. Using another blade she took it out. Walking over to the cabinet, there was only a steel combonation lock on it.

"Idiots" she whispered. Taking a step back she imagined lock snapping off the door. It did. The girl took another step back, then all of a sudden,

_WHEEEEEEEE! WHEEEEEEE!_ She hadn't seen the montion sensors.

"Oh damn, not again." she shouted over the alarms in a worried voice.

The girl grabbed the prototype and ran from the room.

"STOP! Your under arrest!" shouted a security gaurd.

She turned and stared him in the eye. Going into his mind she pulled sleep forward and he crashed to the ground. Once again she took off. Reaching the stairwell and dispite her orders to keep it on, she pulled off the black mask and body suit then ran up the stairs to the roof. Upon arriving she thought she'd gotten away.

"FREEZE!" shouted another voice, this time younger. She looked back to see it was the Teen Titans.

_'Oh shit. They've seen my face.'_ she thought. Then alound she spoke, trying to keep her voice clam, "So Titans, nice to see you again."

"Who are you? Who are you working for?!" Robin shouted.

She turned, they gasped. On her chest was a symbol, an S.

"I believe you know my master. He says that you have a history together." her voice was at a monotone.

"Slade? That sick, twisted and evil man is you master?" Robin question with venom in his voice.

"Well duhh _Robby_. I guess you can say I'm his new apprentice. Now are you gonna let me go, or are we going to have another repeat of last week?" and she got into a fighting stance.

_'Last week.'_, Robin thought, _'That was bad, she got away with a rare, pricey diamond and we got beat, bad. What is he planning? Who is she? Why is she mixed up with Slade?'_

They all got ready for the command.

Starfire was in the air, eyes glowing and starbolts ready. Beast boy was a large green gorilla, Cyborg had his sonic cannon ready. Raven, also in the air, eyes and hands glowing with her magic. And then ther was Robin. Eyes mask but still determined. Bird-a-rangs and freeze discs ready in his hands.

"TITANS, GO!" he shouted his famous battle cry.

And it began. Whipping out her bowstaff she went at Starfire first.

Leaping into the air she was aiming for her head, it never made contact. Cyborg had just hit her with a blast from his cannon.

She hit the ground, hard.

"BOOYAHH!", he shouted.

_'Imbiscle I'm going to destroy you.'_, the unnamed girl angrily thought. As Cyborg gasped and backed up. _'Crap, I spoke that into his mind!'_

Getting back up she pulled a small device from her pocket. She used her telekinesis to plant a small chip on Cyborg, who was right at the edge of the building, hit the button and he was offline.

He started falling from the building, "CYBORG! No!" cried Bestboy. He transformed into a pterydactol and saved him.

But as soon as he was in his human form, she ran at him. He charged at her. She did a front handspring and ended up behind him. A round house kick to the head and he was out.

_'Two down, three to go.'_ she thought.

She lept onto a smoke stack and was face to face with Raven. "So Ravie, whats good?" she spoke with a playful tone.

Glaring at Slade's new lacky, she started, "Azarath, Met-UGGHH"

The girl had thrown an explosive at her.

_'Not again'_, Robin thought, _'We need to fall back.'_

Just as he thought that he heard Starfire shout,

"NO! You are unpleasent and you will not be victorious in this battle!"

There was a cloud of smoke, a grunt, and then Starfire fall about fifty feet onto the roof.

"STARFIRE! NO!", just like last week, Robin was alone. _'This time she not getting away!'_

_'Oh yes I am Robby.'_, she spoke into his mind. Enjoying the shocked look on his face.

She walked up to him and looked him in the eye. It would be so easy to just knock him out with her telepathy, but she was ordered to give him a message.

The girl and Robin were circuling each other.

"Robin, my master has a message for you. But I don't see why he does. You Titans are no threat. You're weak.", and with that she pulled out her bow staff to knock him over the head.

"Ohh by the way, my name's Karma. Don't forget it." Karma placed the comunicator with the message next to Robin just as he was slipping into unconsciousness. Then she knelt down and gave him a quick, light kiss on the cheek.

Smiling, she stood up and scaled down the building into the ally. She looked up one last time and took off on her motorcycle into the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is this too short? Any errors? R&R plzz x33

next chapter up tommorow :)


	2. Searching and Punishment

I sadly don't own anything. If I did, Raven and Boyboy would have tiny shapeshifting demon babies :)

just a short chapter. i'll update at least 2 times a week from now on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Searching and Punishment**

Robin sat up. He was in a bed and room that was not his.

"ROBIN! You are awake!", shouted Starfire, who gave him a bone crushing hug,"This is glorious! I shall go alert the others!"

She flew out of the room and Robin finally relized he was in the infirmary. He touched his head to find a bump the size of an egg that was tender and painful. The rest of the Titans entered the room.

"Yo Rob, nice to see you back with the living." joked Cyborg.

"Whats going on? How long was I out for?" Robin questioned.

"Well boy blunder, almost fourteen hours." answered Raven in her sarcastice yet monotone voice.

"Yea dude we were all freaked!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Fourteen hours?!", Robin was furious. He needed to figure out who Karma was and why she's with Slade.

Standing up he commanded, "Alright, Cyborg and Star, I need you to go over the security tapes and cross reference Karma's face with eveyone in our data base. Beastboy, go back to the building and see if you can get a scent. Raven and I are going patrol the city. We'll search everywhere Slade has ever been, twice, and see if we can find our new _friend_."

-----------------------------------------------

Three hours later Raven and Robin hadn't found anything. They had been to every old lair Slade had ever used.

"Raven, are you getting anything? Can you sense her?" Robin was getting desperate.

"No, her mind seems to be sealed with many barriers. When we were fighting I couldn't even sense what her next move was. I only got bits of thoughts. And I had to really concentrate. That how she suprised me with the explosive. She's deffinatly a strong telepath."

"Ughh." He took out his comunicator, "Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy. Have any of you found anything?"

"Naw man. She's no baddie from our hood. I even called Titans East. This Karma girl isn't from their side of the tracks either." Cyborg answered.

"I am also unsuccessful. The station at which the police are homed had no further clues to our mystery either." Starfire sadly said.

"DUDE! I got something! She's got a strong scent. Lillies and cinnimon. She deffinatly headed south after the fight!" Beastboy excitdly exclaimed.

"Alright Titans, we'll meet up at the lab, follow the trail and find Karma. And if we're luck, Slade. Robin out."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Tower 

The team was seated around a large, round table. They had just gotten back from the search. The trail had gone cold about 5 miles pat the pizza place. Beastboy had convinced them to get an extra large meat lovers and a small veggie. They were watching the tapes from the lab. Again.

"Okay. Karma is obviously a telepath and a telekinetic. She seems to also have very good fighting skills and some gymnastics to back it up." Robin stated. "What else do we know?" he questioned his team.

"Well I think she's doing this of free will. She didn't hold back when fighting. She even seemed to enjoy kicking our butts." answered Beastboy.

"Yea man I agree with BB."

"I also have those similar thoughts." Starfire quietly said.

"No."

The team all looked at Raven.

"I was only able to pick up some thoughts and feeling from her. She seemed upset and worried. Not about us, but about something that was going on with Slade. She seemed to have this dual mind thing going on. One side didn't want to fight or steal but the other was feeling the rush and mentally dissing us." she stated in her monotone voice.

"Titans we need to figure this out."

-------------------------------------------------------

**Slades "HQ"**

A hand struck her face. She cried out in pain.

"That was a stupid mistake. I ordered you to stay concealed in the bodysuit. But you disobeyed me, again. I warned what the consquences would be", he hissed at her and struck her again.

"NO! Please don't hurt her. She's only a child! I swear I'll never disobey you ever again! Just don't bring her into this.", she finished quietly.

"Hmmm. Well, the heart rate monitor and sensors did say you were enjoying it..to an extent. There were still some hesitations.", he said, venom in his voice, "Maybe, my apprentice, you are begining to see things my way. I guess I'll allow you to speak to her."

Karma look up, "Please can I just see her, this once? It's been a month. I need to see her."

"No. You disobeyed me. You're lucky you can even speak to her.", he shouted.

"Yes, thank you master."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay? lol how is it coming along? R&R plzz3


End file.
